


Mirrored

by Umeko



Series: Forbidden Fruit [3]
Category: Chevalier: Le Chevalier D'Eon
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Incest Overtones, Masturbation, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umeko/pseuds/Umeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young D'Eon accidentally sees his sister at her toilette and teenage hormones kick in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrored

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- The anime Le Chevalier D’Eon and characters were not owned by me and no profit is made from this fanfiction.
> 
> Young D’Eon accidentally spies his sister at her toilette and unexpectedly finds his hormones going into overdrive. Incestuous overtones.

They were only two years apart in age but it irked D’Eon how his sister was growing up so fast into adulthood. Lia was as tall as a grown woman now, although she was only fifteen. D’Eon was still coltish and gangly at thirteen. She was all grace and poise. He kept tripping over legs which were suddenly awkward. In the parlour, Lia would sit and chat with young Anna, his betrothed, while D’Eon blushed and fumbled over his words. Anna was beautiful. Her red hair, her smile… She would make a lovely bride someday and if D’Eon were lucky she would stay betrothed to him.

Now, he scowled as he studied his reflection in the manor’s only full length mirror, which happened to be in Lia’s bedroom. His limbs were too long and knobbly. His face was too babyish. He pouted and tried to coax his unruly hair into some passable neatness. Lia was out at the dressmaker’s, having some additions made to her wardrobe. It was necessary for a lady to have at least a dozen new gowns made before she was deemed worthy to grace the halls of Versailles.

Bored, he laid down on the couch behind the screen his mother had bought recently and was soon asleep. It was the rustle of fabric which roused him. Night had fallen. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, D’Eon sat up and peered out from behind the screen. He wished he had hadn’t.

Lia was back and his sister was standing before the mirror, clad in a wrapper of lace and sheer silk. D’Eon wondered if he could sneak out of the room before she spotted him. No, she would definitely see him reflected in the mirror. Better not to risk it and her ire. Now she was preening herself. Lia ran a brush through her hair languidly, allowing the robe to fall open and reveal the undergarments underneath. D’Eon saw the shed remnants of the outfit she wore earlier strewn about her.

Good Lord! D’Eon clapped a hand over his mouth but could not keep from staring as Lia shed the wrapper entirely. She turned and studied her image in the mirror before yanking the chemise over her head. Now she was as naked as Venus born from the waves. Her breasts were pert and youthful, tipped by coral-pink nipples. Her hands lingered over them a moment. D’Eon felt suddenly hot despite the crisp autumn night. His breeches were too tight. He had to undo them. But this was so wrong!

The last time he had seen Lia in the nude, they were both mere children. They took their baths together until they were five and seven respectively. How much his sister’s body had changed in the interlude! She was Venus, no, Artemis the virgin huntress. If she were to catch him now, he would die a death akin to being torn apart by hounds. Somehow it only excited him further.

Oblivious, Lia continued her primping, allowing her hair to fall down her creamy bosom. The tresses glowed golden in the firelight. She massaged her breasts and frowned. Big bosoms were all the rage now but Lia’s figure was svelte and boyish. Her breasts were too small for the current fashion but D’Eon thought them as enticing as forbidden fruit. He had his hand on his prick without even realising it. He was painfully hard.

D’Eon gaped as his eyes traced down his sister’s back, to the cleft of her ass and those alabaster columns of her legs. In the mirror, he could glimpse that downy triangle which concealed her womanhood. He wanted to touch the twin globes of her rear. Would they be firm or soft? He wanted to play with those pink nipples… He wanted to explore that hidden secret place between her legs… D’Eon knew he would have to go to confession over the sinful thoughts he was having now about Lia. She was his sister, for crying out loud! He could not possibly…

He threw himself over the couch he had been sleeping on. He could smell her scent on it. Strange he did not notice it earlier. His hand worked tirelessly on his prick until… He muffled his groan into the couch cushions, inhaling the rose-water scent Lia used. His hand was sticky with his seed. Awkwardly, he tucked his flaccid prick into his breeches.

Did she hear him? Fearfully, he peered out from behind the screen. Lia was now sitting at her dresser, dressed for bed. She was braiding her tresses for the night. Gone was the seductress and nymph. All that remained was his sister Lia, looking almost plain and homely in that shapeless nightgown. D’Eon tried to effect his escape but tripped over a discarded slipper. Lia turned and glanced at him. She smiled gently. She had been neglecting her brother recently with the endless preparations for her going to Versailles.

“D’Eon? I didn’t hear you knock. Have you eaten dinner?”

“Sorry, sis… I’m on my way…” D’Eon hastily made his apology and fled, praying that the dim light would hide the fact the front of his breeches were sodden and the burning of his cheeks.  

**Author's Note:**

> Lia is oblivious about D'Eon being in the room or he could have ended up much like that poor hunter Artemis (Greek goddess of the hunt) turned into a deer and had torn apart by his own hounds for peeping at her.


End file.
